


Avant de grandir

by ellalovesreading



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Grieving, Grieving through books, It leads to a good surprise, James Also Deals With Things, James Potter is a Good Friend, James is Head Boy, Mature James Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Has Issues, Sirius Black Learns to Work on His Issues, a bet is made
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellalovesreading/pseuds/ellalovesreading
Summary: James Potter aime Lily Evans, Lily Evans déteste James Potter, Sirius Black n'aime que lui-même et Megan Brooks … et bien, peu de personnes connaissent Megan. Quand ses quatre se retrouvent liés par un pari, tout peut arriver. Surtout quand on découvre que les vérités universelles émises plus haut ne sont qu'apparences.Nous retrouvons les Maraudeurs et les amis alors qu'il naviguent les dernière année à Poudlard avec l'essor de Voldemort et leur vie qui les attends, ils vivent leur derniers instants d'insouciance.





	1. Une rentrée passionnante

**Author's Note:**

> Première fanfiction sur ce site et aussi première depuis un bout. Si elle semble vous dire quelque chose, pas de panique, elle est posté aussi sur fanfiction.net.

\- Debout Patmol! Hurla une voix. Le principal intéressé se retourna et se pelotonna sous sa couverture.

\- Patmol, ne m'oblige pas à recourir aux grands moyens. Patmol alias Sirius Black gémit et mit son oreiller sur ses oreilles. C'est alors qu'il se retrouva suspendu par les pieds. Il hurla et tout à coup retomba brutalement sur son lit. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit son supposé meilleur ami hilare tandis que les Maraudeurs se bidonnaient en arrière.

\- Comment tu as pu me faire ça? Demanda Sirius à son meilleur ami James qui se trouvait n'être autre que le co-fondateur et co-leader des Maraudeurs.

\- Sirius, dit James d'une voix sérieuse en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius sur le lit et en lui touchant l'épaule, j'ai fait ça pour toi. Je croyais que tu l'aurais deviné.

\- Quoi? Demanda Sirius interloqué.

\- Eh bien oui, tu ne voudrais quand même pas arriver en retard dès le premier jour de cours, dit James avant de s'écrouler de rire.

\- Cornedrue, je vais te tuer! Espèce de...

\- Pas de gros mots, mon amour, dit James qui avait fini de rire. Ne dit rien que tu puisses regretter une fois ta colère retombée. Notre amour survivra! Il brillera tel un phare au milieu de la noirceur de la monotonie quotidienne, il brûlera tel un feu au milieu des neiges éternelles, il sera la brise au milieu des braises et l'espoir quand tout semblera perdu.

\- James? Demanda Sirius d'une voix douce et calme.

\- Oui, Sirius, répondit James d'une voix égale.

\- Tais-toi, cria Sirius.

\- Tu me brises le cœur, mon amour. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Pourquoi tu me fais ça?

\- Ah! Cria Sirius de frustration. Il se leva malgré tout pour aller se préparer.

En ce premier jour de cours à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, tous les élèves étaient dans un grand état d'excitation. Les Maraudeurs quant à eux se sentaient près pour une nouvelle année de blagues et de plaisir encore plus intense que l'année passée pour oublier à tous la montée de puissance de plus en plus grande du mage noir qui se nommait lui-même Lord Voldemort. Malgré le drame qui avait frappé l'un d'entre eux (enfin deux d'entre eux) ou peut-être surtout à cause de ça, ils étaient plus déterminés que jamais à rire et à faire rire.

La première épreuve de James Potter commença dès le petit-déjeuner. Il eut le malheur de se retrouver proche de Lily Evans. Il eut beaucoup de mal à contenir un soupir de dépit. Cela peut sembler étrange pour quelqu'un qui juste à la fin de l'année précédente lui jurait un amour éternel, mais James ne la supportait plus. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de l'aimer, alors tout serait parfait. Pendant l'été et surtout après... le drame (une pointe de douleur grossit et lui coupa le souffle. Un été n'avait pas suffi. Non pas qu'il avait cru surmonter cette perte aussi rapidement, ça aurait été un manque de respect, mais il avait espéré que la douleur aurait diminué, que sa respiration ne se serait plus coupée à l'évocation de ce drame) il avait réfléchi et avait conclu qu'il perdait son temps à courir après elle. D'un point de vue objectif, il avait été arrogant, stupide, pathétique (il en avait parfois honte) et méritait qu'on le remette à sa place, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas mérité c'était ses gifles, ses insultes et son mépris. Alors sa résolution pour sa dernière année à Poudlard : Ignorer et oublier (enfin essayer au possible) Lily Evans. Cela risquait d'être encore plus compliqué que prévu (un exploit soit dit en passant) si dès le premier jour il se retrouvait à côté d'elle ce qui n'était presque jamais arrivé pendant ses trois dernières années.

\- Evans, quelle surprise! Dit Sirius. Son ton était glacial. Il n'avait jamais aimé Lily Evans. Elle faisait souffrir son meilleur ami, alors pour lui c'était l'ennemie. Il voulait d'autant plus protéger James d'elle à cause de sa fragilité émotionnelle.

\- Salut, lui dit Remus en lui souriant gentiment. Il était de notoriété publique qu'ils étaient amis. Quelle horreur! Pensa James. Un autre obstacle à sa résolution. Par chance, Evans n'avait pas l'air de connaître l'adage l'ami de mon ami est mon ami. Sinon ils seraient tous amis depuis longtemps

\- Salut, dit Peter timidement. Evans l'avait toujours intimidé.

\- Evans, dit James d'une voix neutre avec un mouvement de tête vers la jeune fille. Il pouvait sentir la surprise des autres. Il entendit des murmures qui peu à peu prirent des proportions astronomiques. Il sut alors que cette histoire allait à la fois être vraiment plus compliquée que prévu et mal finir. Il avait oublié un élément capital dans son plan, les rumeurs. Il était foutu.

Au bout de 2 semaines, Lily Evans n'y tenait plus. C'était insupportable! Entre les stupides blagues des Maraudeurs qui semblaient plus nombreuses que d'habitude, James qui l'ignorait, les greluches qui se moquaient d'elle et surtout, surtout la rumeur, elle était à bout. Pour les Maraudeurs, on pouvait dire à leur décharge que leurs blagues ne nuisaient à personne. Ils ne s'acharnaient plus contre les Serpentards, mais rien de nouveau sous le soleil. C'était la même chose l'année passée, mais l'attitude de James était une surprise de taille. Il était froid avec elle, presque méprisant. Alors, ce soir, elle décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle avait une idée géniale, infaillible. C'est confiante et sereine du moins en apparence qu'elle le rejoignît dans la salle commune. Malheureusement, il se trouvait avec les autres Maraudeurs et surtout cet emmerdeur de Black. Lily s'avança et se planta devant James, le coupant dans sa conversation avec Remus.

\- Potter, ça ne peut plus durer, dit-elle de sa voix la plus neutre. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui. Elle avait besoin de son aide, alors elle optait pour la neutralité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne peut plus durer, Evans? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plate. Sans aucune intonation. Elle se demanda comment il faisait. Il y a moins d'une minute, il était joyeux, souriant et maintenant, rien.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Toute cette histoire! Je suis sûre que c'est encore un de tes plans débiles pour qu'on sorte ensemble, dit Lily avec colère. Elle savait qu'elle y allait fort. Trop fort, comme d'habitude. Elle perdait le contrôle quand il était là et elle détestait perdre contrôle. Elle se mettait alors en colère et passait sa colère sur lui.

\- Evans, si tu n'as rien d'important à me dire, tu peux passer ton chemin et essayer de te trouver un autre bouc émissaire, dit James exaspéré. Elle en ressentit un pincement au cœur. Elle ne s'était jamais demandé ce qu'il avait pu ressentir devant ses insultes. Peu importe, se dit-elle, ce n'est pas important.

\- Si tu prenais la peine de m'écouter, tu saurais que j'ai un plan, dit Evans d'une voix radoucie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il va suivre ton plan, demanda Black. Lily avait envie de le gifler. Il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

\- C'est là qu'entre en scène mon autre idée, dit Lily fièrement.

\- On peut dire que tu en as beaucoup, dit James moqueur

\- Je te propose un pari, Potter, dit Evans d'une voix neutre laissant les quatre jeunes hommes perplexes.


	2. Le pari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On n'en apprend plus sur le pari de Lily.

Sirius fixait Evans comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il faut dire que c'était plutôt inhabituel, Lily Evans qui parlait plus ou moins calmement avec les Maraudeurs, mais qui en prime proposait un pari. Une catastrophe venait sûrement de se produire dans le monde. Il était certain que les autres Maraudeurs partageaient son étonnement.

\- Un pari? Demanda James d'un air mi-surpris mi-amusé.

\- Oui, Potter, un pari, dit Evans. Sirius était intrigué. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser Evans à ce point dans ses retranchements pour qu'elle propose un pari? En temps normal, elle était contre. Il se rappelait le nombre de fois où elle avait hurlé parce qu'ils en avaient fait dans la salle commune.

\- Quels sont les enjeux? Demanda-t-il. Il n'aurait visiblement pas dû prendre ce risque. Il y avait une animosité palpable entre lui et Evans. Ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés. Evans le rangeait dans la même catégorie que James et les points qu'il aurait pu gagner parce qu'il ne lui courait pas après, il les perdait avec le nombre de filles qu'il pouvait user en une semaine. Quant à Black, il détestait cordialement Evans pour ce qu'elle faisait subir à son meilleur ami.

\- Black, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, dit-elle sèchement.

\- C'est ce que je fais, Evans, dit-il froidement. Alors, je répète: quels sont les enjeux?

\- Si je gagne, Potter doit m'obéir pendant un moment et surtout réaliser mon plan pour enrayer ces stupides rumeurs.

\- T'obéir, hein, Evans, commença Potter d'un ton moqueur après avoir échangé un regard avec Sirius. C'est moi ou tu cherches un esclave sexuel? Sirius en était heureux, c'est un geste et une réaction que l'ancien James, le James normal aurait eus. Le James qui n'était pas un zombi en mode pilotage automatique, celui qui n'avait pas ce regard morne et vide, celui qui ne faisait pas semblant de rire.

\- Quoi? Hurla Evans. Potter, comment oses-tu? Je te propose ce pari simplement parce que je sais qu'autrement tu n'accepteras pas de m'aider à enrayer ces rumeurs. S'il y a une clause qui dit que tu dois m'obéir, c'est simplement pour les phases déplaisantes de mon plan. Sirius remarqua qu'elle avait rougi et pas de colère. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait rougir à l'une des remarques de James.

\- Pas besoin de hurler, Evans, dit James exaspéré. On a compris, maintenant viens-en au fait. Et si je gagne?

\- Ça veut dire que tu veux jouer? Demanda Lily surprise. Elle s'attendait visiblement à plus de réticence.

\- Non, répondit-il froidement. Juste que tu as réussi à piquer ma curiosité.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu veux, continua-t-elle incertaine.

\- D'accord, répondit James tranquillement. Tu peux retourner peaufiner ton plan et revenir quand tu sauras où tu vas. Les Maraudeurs écarquillèrent des yeux devant ce commentaire assez méprisant. Ils n'avaient vu James agir ainsi avec Evans.

\- Si tu gagnes, j'accepterai de sortir avec toi, dit rapidement Evans. Les Maraudeurs la regardèrent tous sous le choc. Était-ce bien Lily Evans qui venait de dire qu'elle sortirait avec James Potter?

\- Vraiment? Demanda James incrédule.

\- Oui, vraiment, répondit Evans qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

\- Tu dois vraiment avoir confiance en ton pari alors, répondit calmement James d'une voix plate.

\- Pourquoi cette question Potter? Demanda Lily. Aurais-tu peur?

\- Non, répondit simplement James. Il se trouve que je ne suis plus si intéressé que ça par ce pari. Au revoir Evans.

\- Quoi? Demanda Lily interloquée.

\- Tu as parfaitement compris, continua James.

\- Il veut dire qu'il va y réfléchir, répondit Sirius qui avait retrouvé l'usage de ses cordes vocales suite au choc de cette situation rocambolesque.

\- D'accord, répondit Evans hésitante. J'attendrai sa réponse.

\- OK, à plus, rajouta Sirius. Il attendit qu'elle s'en aille avant de tirer James vers leur dortoir

\- À quoi tu joues? Hurla presque Sirius.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle, répéta Sirius. Est-ce que c'est une blague?

\- Est-ce que c'est une question rhétorique? Demanda James. Parce que je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre.

\- Ne change pas de sujet, dit froidement Sirius. On parle de Lily Evans, la fille après laquelle tu as couru pendant des années, qui te propose un pari qui te permettrait de sortir avec elle.

\- Je sais, répondit lentement James. J'y étais, assis à côté de toi, en train de lui parler.

\- Bien, bien, répondit Sirius qui essayait à tout prix de rester calme. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as répondu que tu n'étais pas intéressé?

\- Parce que je ne le suis pas, répondit James qui semblait douter de plus en plus de la santé mentale de son meilleur ami.

\- C'est là tout le problème, James, éclata Sirius. Tu ne t'intéresses plus à rien. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes regards mornes et vides ou encore tes rires forcés? Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même!

\- Et alors? répondit James qui commençait à perdre patience. Tu t'attendais à quoi? Que je sois heureux et plein de joie aussi tôt? Elle est morte depuis à peine 5 mois, Sirius! Il se leva et commençait à quitter la pièce quand Sirius le retint par la main. Sirius ne savait plus quoi dire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver son meilleur ami, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de le pousser à être heureux. James faisait de nombreux efforts pour ne pas se fermer aux autres et tomber dans la dépression. Sirius ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de lui en demander plus, la perte était encore si récente.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il penaud. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- James, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu retrouves ta joie de vivre. Tu as besoin de te changer les idées et un pari avec Evans est l'idéal.

\- Quoi que ce soit avec Evans est tout sauf idéal pour moi en ce moment, répondit James.

\- S'il te plait, James, insista Sirius, fait un effort. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait la bonne chose, mais c'était tout lui. Il n'abandonnait jamais.

\- Sirius, je préfère ne pas rouvrir de vieilles blessures avec cette histoire, révéla James.

\- Fais-le pour moi, supplia Sirius. Ou juste pour lui rabattre le caquet, ajouta-t-il devant l'air peu conquis de James.

\- D'accord, abdiqua James. Il savait que Sirius ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas dit oui.

\- Très bien, cria Sirius. On va la voir.

\- On peut très bien attendre à demain, tenta James peu emballé.

\- Pour qu'elle ait le temps de changer d'avis? Répliqua Sirius. Hors de question. Il entraîna James vers la sale commune où ils finirent par trouver Lily.

\- James accepte, lui annonça Sirius.

\- Et il a perdu sa langue? demanda Lily.

\- Non, répondit laconique James.

\- Très bien, lança Lily en faisant abstraction du manque d'enthousiasme de James. Tu dois te douter que le défi ne sera pas facile.

\- Pas de discours, l'arrêta Sirius. Viens-en au fait. Lily lui jeta un regard furieux avant de se lancer.

\- Deux semaines, Potter. Pendant deux semaines, plus de blagues, plus de sorts sans aucune raison, deux heures par jour à la bibliothèque et surtout du temps restreint avec les Maraudeurs. Tu dois aussi devenir un élève modèle. Lily eut un sourire rusé. Elle était certaine que James ne voudrait jamais, mais vu qu'il avait déjà accepté, elle gagnerait par défaut. Sirius quant à lui regrettait amèrement d'avoir poussé James à accepter.

\- Ça marche, répondit James à la grande surprise de tous.

\- Très bien, tu commenceras demain, dit Lily légèrement furieuse. Elle lui tendit ensuite la main. Devant son manque de réaction elle ajouta : on est censé se serrer la main pour sceller le pari.

\- Oh OK, répondit James avant de lui serrer la main.

\- C'est officiel, déclara Lily avant de s'en aller.

De son côté, Megan Brooks se sentait seule. Plus le temps passait, plus elle s'éloignait de sa meilleure amie Éliane. Cette dernière avait de nouvelles amies et délaissait de plus en plus Megan. Megan n'avait pas d'autres réelles amies. Elle avait toujours été un peu solitaire et l'étiquette de rat de bibliothèque qui lui collait à la peau ne l'aidait pas. Alors que sa meilleure amie l'abandonnait encore ce soir, Megan se retrouva à rêvasser encore. Elle rêvait aux Maraudeurs, en particulier à un Maraudeur. Celui qu'elle aimait depuis 6 ans en secret. Megan le savait inaccessible et incapable de l'aimer en retour, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle avait essayé de toutes ses forces de l'oublier, surtout en apprenant qu'Éliane s'intéressait aussi à lui, mais rien à faire. Il était le seul qui lui faisait oublier ses petits amis fictionnels. Il était la réalité mieux que la fiction et encore plus inaccessible. Même si elle rêvassait, Megan ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle le trouvait plus triste que d'habitude. Il le cachait bien, mais elle l'avait observé pendant des années et le connaissait bien. Ces yeux même quand ils brillaient d'amusement avaient maintenant un soupçon de tristesse qu'on ne manquait pas. Cependant, Megan continuait de rêver. Elle rêvait qu'elle lui avouait son amour et que miraculeusement il la remarquait et découvrait qu'il l'aimait aussi. Elle pourrait alors effacer la tristesse dans son regard et lui faire découvrir l'amour. Non pas qu'elle s'y connaisse elle-même, mais ce qui est si bien avec les rêves, c'est que tout peut s'y passer. Les souhaits les plus chers s'y réalisaient. Quand Megan Brooks sombra finalement dans les bras de Morphée cette nuit, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, car ses rêves continuèrent à se dérouler. Rêves où elle se baladait au bras de son Maraudeur aux cheveux foncés. Elle ne savait pas qu'à quelques pas de là, son sort venait d'être modifié par un pari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais peut-être faire une traduction anglaise si ça intéresse certains. Vous pouvez me retrouver sur fanfiction.net en tant que morgana-smith et sur Tumblr sous le même nom qu'ici.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James essaie de s'adapter lors de cette première semaine et fait une rencontre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y a une scène où il est mention de deuil. Je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui gère ça de la même façon et je ne veux offenser personne avec la façon dont c'est géré ici.

Jour 1  
La première journée fut plutôt facile à supporter. Malgré l'ennui mortel que lui promettait ce pari, James crut qu'il s'en tirerait à bon compte. Étant donné que Lily n'avait pas donné de restriction exacte concernant les Maraudeurs, il prit le petit déjeuner en leur compagnie avant d'aller en cours. Cependant, ces derniers l'abandonnèrent une fois en classe pour s'asseoir à l'arrière de la classe tandis que James dû s'asseoir à l'avant sous les regards perplexes des élèves et des professeurs. Les cours avaient au moins eu le mérite d'être intéressants. Les professeurs avaient failli s'étouffer en voyant James Potter s’asseoir à l'avant de la classe et lever la main pour participer en cours. Leur expression avait permis à James de tenir une bonne partie de la journée. Quoi qu'il en soit, James soupira de soulagement quand il se glissa dans son lit ce soir. Plus que 13 jours.

Jour 2  
Le deuxième jour fut beaucoup plus difficile. Les professeurs avaient eu le temps de se remettre de l'étrange comportement de James et ils en profitèrent pour faire participer le jeune Maraudeur. Ce dernier regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir accepté ce pari avec Evans. Non seulement il ne pouvait plus s'amuser, mais en plus il devait passer tout son temps à la bibliothèque. Sans oublier qu'il ne pouvait plus passer tout son temps avec les Maraudeurs. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait accepté ce pari? Oh oui, à cause de son traître de meilleur ami qui l'avait abandonnée dès qu'il avait mis un pied dans la bibliothèque. L'ennui allait le tuer avant la fin de cette première semaine pensa le jeune Gryffondor avant se plonger dans ses devoirs. Ceux de la semaine prochaine! Plus que 12 jours, se dit-il.

Jour 3  
La troisième journée fut horrible. James s’ennuyait ferme et ses amis lui manquaient beaucoup. Il pensait de plus en plus à abandonner le pari. Heureusement, Remus le rejoignit à la bibliothèque.  
\- Salut Rem, s'exclama James qui était ravi de voir son ami.  
\- Salut, répondit Remus. Je me suis dit que je viendrai de tenir compagnie un instant. Alors, quoi de neuf?  
\- Je veux que ça s'arrête, gémit James. C'est de la torture.  
\- C'est toi qui as accepté le pari, lui rappela Remus.  
\- À cause de Sirius, se plaignit James. Le pire, c'est qu'il ose m'abandonner.  
\- Ce n'est pas très surprenant, lui rappela Remus. Tu connais le passé de Sirius avec les bibliothèques.  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison, marmonna James. Remus se contenta de rire doucement.  
\- Au fait, est-ce que tu viens à la réunion des préfets? Demanda Remus en déclencha un frisson chez son ami. Ce dernier vérifia autour de lui avant de répondre.  
\- On s'était mis d'accord pour ne plus jamais en parler, murmura-t-il furieusement.   
\- Tu t'es mis d'accord avec Sirius pour ne pas en parler, répondit Remus exaspéré.  
\- Nous sommes sûrs à 98 % que ce badge de Préfet-en chef est une erreur, répondit calmement James. Donc, il est inutile que je me présente à cette réunion. Le professeur McGonagall va tout simplement contacter le véritable préfet-en-chef qui est sûrement toi à 95 %.   
\- Ça veut juste dire que tu as 2 % de chance de te faire tuer par le professeur McGonagall, lui répondit Remus.  
\- Ne fait pas ton prophète de mauvais augure, Remus, lui répondit James.  
\- C'est toujours mieux moi que les vautours qui tournoieront autour de toi après le passage du professeur McGonagall, lui répondit Remus.   
\- Merci de me remonter le moral Remus, marmonna James. J'apprécie beaucoup.   
\- Pas de quoi, répondit Remus. Je dois y aller. La réunion commence bientôt.  
\- À plus, lui dit James. Ce qui se passa par la suite convainquit James qu'il n'avait aucun talent en statistique et qu'il devait sérieusement arrêter de parier contre les gens comme Lily et Remus. Le professeur McGonagall vint le chercher à la bibliothèque avec un air furieux.  
\- Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici au lieu d'être à la réunion des préfets? demanda-t-elle froidement. James ne put s'empêcher de croire que sa dernière heure était arrivée.  
\- Foutus 2 %, marmonna-t-il avant de s’éclaircir la gorge devant le regard du professeur McGonagall. Il caressa l'idée de dire quelques stupidités qui lui vaudrait une retenue pour mettre fin à ce défi avec un peu de panache, mais il rejeta l'idée. Non seulement il avait sa fierté, mais il ne voulait pas décevoir le professeur McGonagall ou encore l'insigne de Préfet-en-chef. Il nierait si quiconque insinuait ça, mais c'était vrai.   
\- Alors, demanda le professeur McGonagall devant le silence de son élève. J'attends une réponse.  
\- Je préparais mon discours en tant que Préfet-en-chef, répondit James d'un ton qui laissait plutôt croire à une question.   
\- Et bien, vous risquez de rater l'heure de votre discours en restant ici, lui répondit le professeur McGonagall qui essaya de supprimer son sourire. Suivez-moi. Lorsqu'il finit par entrer dans la salle de réunion sous le regard surpris des élèves et le sourire goguenard de Remus, James se dit que ce pari empirait de plus en plus. Plus que 11 jours, se rassura-t-il.

Jour 4  
Le quatrième jour, James était au bord du désespoir. Il n'avait plus rien à faire. Malgré ses plaintes, ses devoirs lui avaient permis de tenir et maintenant qu'il n'en avait plus, il les regrettait. Il pensa presque à prendre le risque de passer la soirée avec les Maraudeurs quand il remarque Lily à la bibliothèque. Il préféra ne pas prendre de risques. James finit par prendre son carnet de dessin en désespoir de cause. Il traînait ce carnet partout avec lui même s'il n'y avait plus touché depuis la sixième année.   
James avait toujours adoré dessiner, mais il avait arrêté de dessiner quand sa mère était tombée dans le coma. Mme Potter avait souffert d'une maladie dégénérative. Pendant l'enfance de James, cette maladie leur avait laissé un peu de répit, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle prenait de l'emprise sur sa mère. Cette dernière avait été hospitalisée au début de sa sixième année peu avant de tomber dans le coma. C'est à ce moment que James avait arrêté de dessiner. Maintenant, 5 mois après la mort de sa mère, James se sentait plutôt mal de recommencer à dessiner tout comme il se sentait mal chaque fois qu'il était heureux. Cependant, aujourd'hui, le dessin lui manquait cruellement. Il sentait ses doigts frémir d'impatience et malgré sa culpabilité, il se mit à dessiner. Il dessina les trois autres Maraudeurs assis dans la salle commune en train de rire.  
Une fois qu'il eut fini, il déchira le papier et en désespoir de cause, décida d'aller chercher un livre ennuyeux comme « l'Histoire de Poudlard » pour se changer les idées. Quand il revint à sa table, il remarqua que son dessin avait été remis à l'endroit avec un livre nommé « Le tourment de l'oubli ». Curieux, il se décida de le lire.   
Le livre le frappa par sa justesse. C'était l'histoire d'un jeune garçon qui venait de perdre sa mère et qui ne voulait plus dessiner. Au fil des pages, le personnage principal apprit que le meilleur moyen de rendre hommage à sa mère était de vivre sa vie en étant le plus heureux possible. Aussi, le jeune homme dessinait sa mère pour ne jamais l'oublier et la faire grandir avec lui.  
James chercha autour de lui pour trouver qui lui avait laissé ce livre, mais il n'y avait plus personne. C'est alors que James se rendit compte qu'absorbé par son livre, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure et qu'il était assez tard. Malgré tout, il décida de rester encore un peu et continua à dessiner. Il finit par être mis dehors par Madame Pomfresh (bienvenue dans la quatrième dimension). James avait l'impression de passer un cap. Il laissa un dessin signé du mot « merci » avant de monter dans son dortoir. Ce soir, quand il plongea dans les bras de Morphée, James ne se rendit pas compte qu'il n'avait pas compté les jours pour une fois.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter. Le début été écrit il y a longtemps alors mon style va évoluer avec les chapitres. Je vais essayer d'être le plus régulière aussi en postant.  
> Vous pouvez aussi me voir sur fanfiction.net et Tumblr sous le même nom.


End file.
